In recent years, complexity of vehicular control has increased, and functions and the number of IOs of an ECU have increased. In order to eliminate the complexity of the ECU, a configuration has been proposed in which sensor data acquisition and driver functions that are implemented with conventional ECUs are distributed on various sensors as a sensor ECU and a driver ECU and actuators and each ECU is network-connected.
In such a distributed architecture, a high-precision timing synchronization between ECUs is important in order to perform a high-precision control. In PTL 1, a high-precision timing synchronization is achieved by using a high-speed time division multiple access (TDMA) and compensating timing information in various sensor ECUs and driver ECUs.